


Overprotective Badger

by BadgersQueen



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badger ends up telling off a business associate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective Badger

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from a one-shot Lillianorchid wrote for me. 
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Badger & all things Firefly related do not belong to me.

Just before his business associates came for their little meeting and such, Badger settled himself down in his chair with Meredith on his lap. He’d taken his hat and placed it on her head. He’d also taken the liberty of peeling another apple for her since she seemed to like them so much. He smiled, twirling a lock of her red hair around his finger. Meredith just contentedly leaned against him with her snack. Right on the dot, ten or so men came into Badger’s den, seating themselves around the room or standing. 

A few were no strangers to seeing Meredith hanging around Badger but the others who were not used to her seated so regally on the businessman’s lap, looked confused and quite surprised. Badger just smiled smugly, noticing their glances at his companion. “I hope none of you are bothered”, was all he said. Even though he did take note of a few scathing jealous stares. 

"Maybe it’s best not to talk business with a lady present", one of the men spoke up, "Beg your pardon", he nodded at Meredith.

The redhead, having been ignoring them, glanced up from her apple and just smiled, “I’ve been reading up on medicine, children and learning how to stitch a wound using nothing but a needle and a piece of string since I was fifteen years old. And I’m part of a small trading group who trades weaponry for food and medicine to give to children and their families”, she explained, “If a lady comes in, I’ll let you know so you can go about your business”, with that, she returned to eating her apple without further comment. 

Badger chuckled fondly, keeping his arm about her waist. He could tell his friends were very interested now. Meredith didn’t put up with crap from anyone and he loved how she got when she defended herself. It was rather hot and he just grinned. He returned to his meeting, tilting his head off to one side. “Shall we continue?” He asked. 

"What kind of weapons?" Another asked from the back.

Meredith glanced up and then looked to Badger. This was his place of business and she didn’t want to tread on what he did. But he gave her a smile and nodded, showing her it was alright for her to answer questions if she felt comfortable doing so. Meredith turned her head again, “What kind do you got?”

"Small handguns, round ammo, rifles", the man told her, "Light weight for travel if your on foot".

More men nodded and went forward up to the desk, each telling her what they bartered and traded and such. Meredith found a piece of paper and pen and wrote something down before pushing it forward for them to read. It was where the ship she usually worked with was located when it landed on Persephone. Also included the times the ship was usually open for anyone to bring their items to be carried to other destinations if they needed to. Meredith tossed the apple core into the bin next to Badger’s desk and rested herself against his shoulder. 

"Wait, that’s your ship? I know you", a semi-shaven man with messy dark hair remarked, having walked up to the desk with the others.

"Do enlighten us", Badger spoke up, resting his hand under his chin and smoothly ran his other hand up and down Meredith’s back, massaging her back with his fingers. 

"You sold supplies to a few of me and my man last year just before you came this way", He said, smiling and looking at the redhead, "We were that ship that got stuck due to low fuel". 

"We had fuel tanks on board and you needed assistance", Meredith shrugged casually. 

"Prettiest woman I’d ever laid eyes on", he smiled, "But then again your reputation as being stubborn. No man could get you to stay still".

"I did", Badger interrupted him, though he was looking smug, he was giving the other a serious eye glare to back off, "She’s with me. No need to continue the romantic compliments", his smile was not to be polite, it was laced with over protective warning. His arm slipping around Meredith’s waist again, keeping her against him. 

The guy backed off quickly, holding up his hands not to shoot him. Meredith just smiled and pressed a kiss to Badger’s cheek, her fingers running through his short hair. Badger smiled at her out of the corner of his eye. He stole a quick kiss against her lips and returned to his meeting. After a while, Meredith whispered something in Badger’s ear and he nodded. The two shared a smile and she kissed his cheek before she gingerly got up from his lap. Placing his hat back on his head and left the room. His meeting lasted an hour or so before things were squared away. Badger walked his associates to the door and nodded and spoke to each one that left. He stopped the one man who had spoken and flirted with Meredith earlier.

"Have to say Badger, I’m pretty jealous", he told him.

"I can see that", Badger just stood there, hands in his coat pockets, "And why I want you out of my sight".

"Your kidding? We’ve been doing business for the last couple of months and I’ve been keeping my end-" he started to argue. 

"Not kidding. The lovely lady is mine and I don’t do business with thugs who can’t keep their eyes to themselves", Badger told him, "Sorry".

The other male looked insulted, chewing his inner gum for a second before looking at the businessman, “I backed off-“

Badger just chuckled, looking down at the ground for a moment before looking back at him, “If you so much as step anywhere near her or speak with her, I will have one of my men shoot you”.

The other man put his hands as though saying "fine. I get it" and backed away, walking away from him. Badger watched him go before going back inside. His men were lazing about here and there but he didn’t care. He went to the back to his and Meredith’s bedroom. She was lounging on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and joined her, laying on his side. She grinned up at him. Badger cupped her chin and kissed her affectionately.

"Well? How’d your meeting go?" Meredith asked. 

"Had to defend your honor, hope you don’t mind", he pulled her against him, "Got rid of that nobody who spoke to you earlier". 

She shook her head and kissed him back, running her fingers against his cheek, “Let them be jealous”, she muttered, though giggling at the thought of Badger defending her. The image made her excited and she leaned into him. “And of course I don’t mind”, Meredith added, smiling.

Badger grinned as she pushed him back onto the bed and crawled on top of him a second later. Meredith pinched his hat from his head and put it on hers before kissing him passionately. He smiled against her lips, loving her affection and adortion. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her flush to his body. She cupped his face with her hands as she kissed him. He closed his eyes, allowing her to spoil him with her soft flowering kisses. 

Yes. Let them be jealous.


End file.
